The present invention relates to a training device, and more particularly to a training device for hitting a baseball. The training device has a baseboard, a resilient column extending from the baseboard and a cushion mounted outside the resilient column. With such an arrangement, the resilient column is able to change to any desired direction as required.
A conventional training device for hitting a baseball is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,047 (hereinafter referred to as ""047), which comprises a baseboard, a tubular column, a transverse arm rotatably mounted on the free end of the tubular column and a flexible duct extending upward relative to the transverse arm. On the free end of the flexible duct, a bearing disk is provided to support the baseball.
When the training device of this kind is in use, the user is able to use the adjusting ring to adjust the height of the tubular column and the transverse arm to adjust the position of the free end of the bearing disk so that the user of different height is able to use the training device for hitting practice, no matter if the user is right-handed or left-handed.
However, when adjusting the height or the position of the bearing disk, the user will have to stop practicing to loosen the adjusting ring and the orientation of the transverse arm. After every thing is properly adjusted, the hitting practice may start again, which is too troublesome for the user. Furthermore, because of the transverse arm, there is no way to place the baseball in the center above the baseboard, which means the user may have no chance to practice hitting the baseball coming directly toward the center of the baseboard. In other words, the user may have to use a stick mounted directly on the center of the baseboard to practice hitting the baseball coming toward the center of the baseboard. Accordingly, the training device of the ""047 patent is not handy and causes too much trouble for the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved training device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a training device for hitting a baseball. The training device has a ball mounted on one end of the resilient column and rotatably received in a securing means for attaching the resilient column on the baseboard so that the user is able to use the ball to change the position of the other end of the resilient column. With the resilience of the resilient column, the user is able to change the height of the resilient column.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an extension rod detachably connected with the other end of the resilient column so that no matter how tall the user is, the training device is able to provide a suitable practicing environment for the user.
Still another objective of the present invention is that the securing means is securely mounted on the baseboard and comprises an opening inside the baseboard for receiving the ball of the resilient column so that with the ball rotatably received in the opening of the securing means the resilient column is able to a to provide a suitable angle for practice.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.